The Forgotten Fiancee
by Kawaii-Kitsune000
Summary: AU)Full Summary Inside. Kagome and Inuyasha live happily with their son. They get word that a friend's cousin's are comming. All hell breaks loose. And what's this about Inuyasha's fiancee? R
1. The anniversary dinner

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own the way that I use them... I don't own McDonalds or any of its foods. By the way, did any body out there taste the chicken selects **OMG THEY ARE SOO GOOD**!! I love them!

**Before the chapters are things that occur before the chapter starts, hence the name. Read them, they might be important, or pointless but I wont take the risk. **

"Blah"-Talking

(Blah)-Kagome's extra thoughts

_Blah- _Either the song or Kagome's thoughts but you can tell the difference.

* * *

Summary: ((AU)) Kagome, her boyfriend Inuyasha, and their child Shippou all live with Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, making a happy family of 5.When Kagome's mother receives a call that tells her a friends kid's are staying over, all hell breaks loose. Why did Inuyasha have amnesia before and how come one of the kids are calling him her fiancée?

* * *

Before the Chapter...

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom, clad in a tux with a single yellow rose dangling from his mouth. The side of his lips turned into a seductive grin. This sight surprised me, and due to my clumsiness, I fell out of my chair landing smack dab on my rear. Shippou, our only son, seemed to enjoy the sight because he doubled over in laughter. To add to my merriness, he also threw his bottle at me. (Yelling foxfire or something. Inuyasha taught him this.) Inuyasha, seeming humored by this, walked over to me and knelt down.

He grabbed the rose from his mouth and said, "We're going out to dinner, get dressed."

"Oh, Inuyasha that's so sweet!" I replied happily while Inuyasha helped me to my feet. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and placed the rose in it. I smiled when I remembered what the meaning of the rose meant, love everlasting. He brought his face closer to mine till I could feel his hot breath on my lips. As we drew in closer for a kiss, Shippou found it was the right time to throw his rattle at us, totally ruining the moment.

My advise to you, never have children, they are such mood breakers.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. He turned to me, grabbed my hand, and held it close to is heart.

His heartbeat was pulsing below my fingertips. His violet orbs glazing with delight. His black hair, that is usually unruly and sticking up at the wrong places, was now shinned, gelled, and brushed. (I'll have to give him 2 extra brownie points for that.) His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was opening and closing, as if he wanted to say something but it won't come out.

"What is it Inuyasha? What do you want to tell me?" I asked him and placed my free hand on top of his. He gave my hand back, patted it twice, and smiled at me.

"Never mind." He said.

I was about to argue but I stopped myself and smiled back at him. As if on cue, the background music chimed in with Barry White singing, _I'll do for you anything you want. _

_Nothin' and nobody_

_Baby can ever take or stop_

_The love that I have for you_

_It's very simple you see_

_It's Baby it's real _

I smiled at the song remembering it, when it was sung at our high school dance. It was the first dance when Inuyasha and I started 'going steady' as we would say. I grinned at Inuyasha and started reminiscing about the song and elbowed him, we were sitting in a booth at McDonalds (I'll get him for being so cheap later), trying to start an 'inside joke.' I lipped the words as the song played. I looked at his confused facial expression, and decided to remind him.

_It's so_

_So real what I feel is so real._

_I'll do for you anything you want me to_

_You're my world my hopes and dreams_

_Without you girl it don't mean a thing_

_For you I'll do anything you want me to_

"High school dance?" I said smiling.

"From..." He asked.

"Remember when we were going to be going steady?"

"No...."

"You don't rem..." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Never mind Inuyasha it wasn't you!"

_No shit, Sherlock. He won't remember. He's been through amnesia, _I said to my self and mentally kicked myself in the shin.

Inuyasha was in a car crash not to long ago. It really thrashed him up really badly and he got into a coma for a year. After he awoke, the doctors discovered he was suffering amnesia and couldn't remember his family. His only living family member, his brother Sesshoumaru, claimed him, and that's when they found my family. Sesshoumaru remembered that Inuyasha and I dating when we were young (before he rudely dumped me but I just pretended that never happened) and asked my mother and I if they could stay with us for a while, only if they could help with the rent. Inuyasha didn't remember me, though we fell in love again (deja vu?) and had a child. He didn't ask me to marry him... yet.

"Inuyasha?" I said to him while I took a stab at a piece of poor, defenseless chicken.

"What?" He gruffly answered as he forced a couple of fries in his mouth.

"Do you remember anything before your accident?"

It seemed as if all time stopped because Inuyasha stopped chewing and glared at me. I felt like a deer in headlights.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He pouted like a little five-year-old child. He had the whole find-a-piece-of-dust-on-his-shirt-interesting act down totally. He even crossed his arms over his chest and everything.

"Fine, fine." I said and put my arms up to surrender. _I wonder what would happen if he did remember, _I thought to my self.

_I never thought that I would be_

_Knowing the kind of love you have been showin'_

_The way you do the little things you do_

_You really know how to make a man love you oh_

I dismissed the thought and started munching on my fries, Inuyasha forcing two Big Mac sandwiches down his throat. I shot him a where-are-your-manners look. He immediately stopped then went on listening to the song. I nudged Inuyasha to get his attention and started lip-synchingthe words.

_Can't you see I'm moanin' uh_

_Uh_

_Girl well I'll be doggone it oo_

_oo_

_I got to got to hold you oo_

_Oo_

_Got to make love to ya._

I wrapped my arms around my self and continued.

_Can't you feel the fire I'm burnin' up with one desire_

_The thrills of loving you_

_I can't help myself I swear it's true._

_I'll do for you anything you want me to_

Inuyasha snorted at the last verse and punched my arm playfully. I grinned back. I brought my forehead to his shoulder.

"Dirty girl." He whispered into my ear.

"Better hope Shippou's not here." I whispered back. He took my hand from the table and laced his fingers with mines. He rested his head on mines and we swayed lightly.

_I never thought that I would be_

_Feelin' the tho'ts of love_

_Long as you're willin'_

_I'm givin' all the love I've got_

_For you long as long as long as I'm feelin' oh_

_oh._

_Can't you see I'm moanin' uh_

_uh_

_Girl I'm goin' free the love I feel for you_

_I can't help myself I swear it's true._

_I'll do for you anything you want me to_

_The words just words baby it doesn't mean a thing_

_You have to say 'em you have to make 'em come 1_

_And as far as I'm concerned in my life_

_Baby in my life_

_It's what you've done for me._

_I'll do for you anything you want me to_

When the song ended, Inuyasha got up and cleared the food for me. We walked to the exit of the fast food restaurant. When Inuyasha opened the door for me, were greeted by a gust of wind. (Its just coincidence?) I turned to see Kouga standing against the wall grinning.

* * *

Hey!!! That was my attempt of a cliffie! So. I Kouga will join the story and the others will to soo don't give up hope!!

**I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS THERE ARE 3 REVIEWS!!! :P**

* * *

Preview of the next chapter...

I walked out to the living room still in shock by what I saw littering the floor. Then I saw him. Rage filled me and I choked back a couple of sobs. There Inuyasha was holding a knife and evilly grinning at his victim.

"Inuyasha how could you!!! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?"

* * *


	2. The toad thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I never will.

A/N Just to tell you I didn't put the preview of the chapter that was in the last chapter in this chapter. (Tongue twister isn't it) gomen! It slipped my mind

* * *

**Before the chapters are things that occur before the chapter starts, hence the name. They might have bios on people also.**

**Read them, they might be important, or pointless but I wont take the risk. **

"Blah"-Talking

(Blah)-Kagome's extra thoughts

_Blah- _Kagome's thoughts

* * *

Summary: ((AU)) Kagome, her boyfriend Inuyasha, and their child Shippou all live with Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, making a happy family of 5. (They don't live in the shrine) When Kagome's mother receives a call that tells her a friends kid's are staying over, all hell breaks loose. Why did Inuyasha have amnesia before and how come one of the kids are calling him her fiancée?

* * *

Before the chapter... 

Kouga was my friend since childhood. Inuyasha, Kouga, and I always used to hang out, that is until Kouga's puberty hit and his testosterone kicked in. That's when I discovered that Kouga had a monster crush on me. Inuyasha didn't like the way he said that I was his so he decided to claim me (Don't ask....) by taking me to the dance. (And that's where he declared that we were officially going steady)

But its not like Kouga is madly in love with me, and he's being seduced every second by my eyes... is it?

* * *

There Kouga was, grinning widely, one leg bent back so it held him on the wall and one arm holding his jacket over his shoulder, his other arm securely keeping something behind his back. He pushed off of his leg and walked towards us.

Inuyasha put a protective arm around my waist and yelled, "Hey wolf-boy whatcha here for?" (Don't ask me. They gave themselves the nicknames)

Kouga ignored the comment and made his way towards me, arm still clinging to something behind him.

Inuyasha thought he didn't hear his frantic yelling and decided to try again with, "Hey WOLF-BOY I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!"

This time it looked like Kouga heard because he stopped walking, held up his palm to Inuyasha, silencing him, and then continued walking towards me. I cowered like a baby and took a couple steps back, and thus being the person that I am, I tripped over my own two feet and fell flat on my face in gravel. (Inuyasha easily dodged my falling body but made no attempt to catch me.)

_So this is how it feels to taste dirt_, I thought to my self as Inuyasha helped to my feet. (And now I'm really pissed.)

"What do you want Kouga?" I said to him sizing him up like a piece of meat.

"Oh, my love. I was waiting out here for you." He replied in the most fakest French accent. (Key in the cheesy romantic music) He continued with, "I come bearing gifts my love. As a token of what we have."

I could hear Inuyasha saying, "Oh, brother."

(Hmm let me think of the possibilities that this gift to be: A bomb (to kill Inuyasha), maybe something like a hand crafted toy (to kill Inuyasha), or a knife, (to kill Inuyasha.) Decisions, decisions)

He retrieved the gift from behind him and planted it in my open arms. It was a toad-toy thing.

"How do you like?" He said to me.

I stared at the plush toad-thing toy. It was dark green, and it looked like it had no nose. But it's the thought that counts. (Right?) "Wow Kouga. A Kaeuru! I love it! (Not...) Thanks!" I brought him into a rib-crunching hug. I could feel Inuyasha's rage boiling off of him and his teeth grinding together from my distance. Kouga had to be grinning h is head off. As we broke out of our embrace, Inuyasha grabbed my arm and forced me towards the car.

"Were going."

He almost forgot to open the door but luckily, Kouga got there in time and opened the door for me.

"Just remember," He said, his voice still dripping with the absurd French accent, "If dog-turd hurts you in anyway, I'll be right there to whack him in the head." He also added three extra annoying laughs at the end. When I finally thought the laugher was over, I didn't join him in any way, he repeated the joke, "and I'll whack him in the head yeah. Whack...him..."

"Kouga." I said as I sat down in the passengers seat.

"What, love." He said holding the door open for me.

"Shut up. I heard you the first time." I snatched the door from his hands and closed it as Inuyasha stomped on the gas and sped off.

* * *

The car ride was mainly boring. Till Inuyasha said, "You gonna keep that thing?" He gestured his head towards the toy. 

"Yes," I answered matter-of-factly then continued with, "Why shouldn't I keep Jaken?"

"You named it already?" He added a small chuckle for humor.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I keep it?" I snapped.

"Because," His anger was flaring, "That wimpy wolf gave it to you!"

"Inuyasha. He's my friend. And were did you think of those stupid nicknames anyway?"

Inuyasha shrugged it off. And the conversation ended. He guided us down the all to familiar street and turned into the driveway and Inuyasha shut off the car. Angrily, he shut the door and stomped onto the porch.

We walked to the door and Inuyasha searched his pockets for the keys. He cursed under his breath.

"Inuyasha don't tell me you locked the keys in the car." I said not facing him.

He mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"What?"

"I won't tell you then." He unconsciously started scratching the back of his neck neck.

"UGH!" I ran out to the yard and looked for any lights on inside. There weren't any.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Lets go in through kitchen window." Inuyasha suggested.

"No. I'm not going through any..." I stopped because I didn't like the way Inuyasha was looking at me. He has on his trademark smirk and an evil glint in his eye.

"No!" I said holding Jaken for dear life. He grabbed me and folded me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" I yelped and started kicking my legs and punching his back. (Not harmfully of course) He made a break for the kitchen window when I gave up fighting. Then something clicked in my mind. I did the calculations and said, "Inuyasha we're not going to fit!" I argued. Suddenly I felt a bit of wind on my hindquarters and remembered how short my dress was.

"Inuyasha!! My dress is riding up!" I shouted loudly, (Wow that will sure grab some unwanted attention) but it fell to deaf ears.

He acted all stubborn and Inuyasha-ish and kept running to the window. When we approached the window, (It's about a good three feet of the ground.) He flipped me off his shoulder and threw me in. I landed ever so hard in the kitchen floor. (Which isn't too comfy by the way) I cursed colorfully.

I searched around blindly (the lights were off) for Jaken. Suddenly I felt my hand touched a foot. I looked up to see 12 pairs of eyes starting back at me. I did the only thing that came to my mind and screamed.

* * *

-

-

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
